Returning to Neverland
by Misty Snowflake
Summary: Amelia used to go to Neverland in her dreams when she was a small girl, until her parents pass away and leaves her in depression. Now, several years later, she finds herself back in Neverland, though it isn't as she remembered. Will she decide to go back home when she gets the change or will she stay in Neverland and be the very first Lost Girl? Read to find out c:
1. Chapter 1

**Misty:** Weeeeeeee XP New story! :3 My third OUAT story :P So since in my other story (Once upon a time in Neverland) I had the idea of changing the pairing, I decided to make a new story with the new idea :3 Also since I suddenly got this awesome idea, tho I couldn't re-write the other story since I already got so far with it and it is super popular c: So here is a new story ^^ I hope you guys will like this one :3 Please R&R, it would mean a lot to me :P

Chapter 1

You know all those fairytales that you hear about as a kid? Yes, the fairytales with heroes and villains and happy endings. You know that feeling you got as a kid of wanting to live in one of those stories? I was just like you when I was little. Always reading those happy stories and dreaming of living in one.

But then you grow up. You stop believing in those stories once reality hits you like a ton of bricks. When you grow up and get all those responsibilities dropped on your shoulders. When you know that happy endings only exists in stories.

Well, I had an ok life when I had grown up. I had a nice job as a waitress while I studied for my education. Sure things were hard, paying rents, having to study a lot for school. But I survived. I had a life I was happy with. I lived with my three siblings, My older brother, twin brother and our younger sister.

Our parents died in a car accident a couple of years ago. I guess that that was the time I stopped believing in fairytales. Life became very though. We were placed in an orphanage, but we promised each other to never be apart.

That's where this brings us now. We lived in a small apartment, just big enough for the four of us. I had to share my bedroom with my sis while my brothers shared a room. I liked being around my sister since she reminds me so much of myself when I was a kid.

She still believes in fairytales. Our room was decorated with different drawings she made from what she wanted our life to be as a fairytale. I used to be like that, always telling mum and dad about my dreams of having a nice life and living in a castle.

But I was six back then, like my sister is now, and now I've grown up. I'm eighteen now. Young adult as people would say. But I never wanted to grow up. Never did and I still don't want to grow up more. The responsibilities that will come are just too much.

Although it's been six years since my parent's death, I was still very upset about it. Well, I wouldn't exactly blame myself on that. I was just twelve back then. The worse thing is that my little sis never knew our parents, seeing as she was just a baby back then. She would often ask me about our parents, and that just reminded me of that horrible day.

The depression wasn't helping much. I had been suffering a lot since our parent's death, since I was there when it happened. It took a great toll on me. But I had my sister here to cheer me up. Whenever I would be upset, she would always come to me and read a story to me.

In return, I would tell her of my adventures I had while dreaming. When I was little, six years of age I believe, I used to go to this place in my dreams. Neverland. I would often go there in my sleep. I often told my sister about my adventures there, and she always says that she wants to go there too.

My childhood had been nice for a couple of years. I went to Neverland in my dreams. It started off with every single night, tho a year or so later it started to get less. Eventually when I was twelve, I stopped going there. I guess I grew up and stopped believing.

When I think about it, I do wish at times that I could go back to Neverland, even for just one night. It would at least help me get away from my life every now and than. That would be nice. But sadly, I can't.

"Heeellooooo! Earth to Amelia." I was snapped out of my thoughts by my older brother waving his hand in front of my face. "Ah, Sorry... I was just... thinking" I apologized, smiling sheepishly at my brother. He heaved a sigh in return, sitting down beside me on my bed.

"You always get caught up in your thoughts... I know what you're thinking about, but you should forget about it" he said, frowning as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, comforting me a little. I returned the hug and burried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Nate..." I mumbled softly, pulling back from the hug and hugging my knees to my chest again. My brother stood up, ruffling up his dark blonde hair. "Hey, we were going to watch a movie Kaily picked out. You wanna join us?" Nate said, holding his hand out to me.

I smiled and took his hand, getting up from the bed and following my brother to the living room. "I'll go help Roran make some popcorn and get some soda ready" I said oce we got to the living room. I walked into the kitchen and saw my twin working on preparing some snacks.

I snuck up behind him and tickled his side. He bursted out laughing while trying to get away from me. I laughed as well as I grabbed the soda bottle from the counter and some cups. "Look who finally decided to come out of her hiding hole" Roran joked, grabbing the two bowls of snakcs and walking to the living room.

I playfully punched his shoulder as we both had placed down the soda and snacks. I plopped down on the sofa, only to end up being tackled by Kaily. She plopped down on my lap, snuggling up to me as she grabbed the blanket from the armrest. She wrapped it around us as we both got comfortable.

"What movie will we be watching today?" I asked as we all had gotten comfortable. Nate was fixing the movie, placing the DVD in the DVD-player before settling down beside Roran on the sofa who was snuggled up against my side. I took one end of the blanket and threw it over to Nate who wrapped himself under the large blanket.

"We're gonna watch Peter Pan. It used to be your favourite movie according to Roran. And since we all noticed how upset you were the whole day, we all wanted to cheer you up" Kaily said, smiling brightly at me. I returned the smiled, ruffling her black hair.

We all sat and watched the movie. I felt a bit better, remember the good memories of when I was small and always wanted to watch the same movie. 'Peter Pan' had always been my favourite movie/story since I was a kid.

As the movie was almost over, I noticed that Kaily and Roran had both fallen asleep. I quietly moved her from my lap, getting up and picking her up again. "I'll take Kaily to bed. And I think I'm also gonna go to sleep now. Good night" I said as I made my way to my bedroom.

Once inside, I placed Kaily in her bed before getting changed into my Pjs and getting into my own bed. I reached under my bed and pulled a small box from underneath it. Blowing off the dust, I smiled softly as I ran my hand over the top. I could make out the messy hand writing at the top. 'Childhood memories' was written messily on the box.

I carefully opened the lid and looked inside the box. Different sort of drawings were laying in the box and a small black bag was in there as well. I pulled the drawings from the box, looking at them. They were the old drawings I had made of how I wanted my life to be, like a fairytale. There was also one drawing of an island. I smiled at the memory, knowing that it was a drawing I made of Neverland.

I took some tape from my night-stand and hung the drawing above my bed. I turned my attention back to the box and pulled out the small bag, placing the other drawings back in the box. I opened up the small bag and placed the content in my lap.

In the small bag laid a small figurine of a wolf made from wood and a necklace with a feather at the end. I placed the necklace around my neck, surprised that it still fitted. Placing the box back under my bed, I snuggled up under the blanket, holding the small figurne in my hands as I slowly fell asleep.

Before sleep consumed me, I heard soft tapping coming from he window. I brushed it off as a branch touching against the window because of the wind. I turned my back towards the window and tried to sleep, but I woke up when the window opened.

I got out of bed to close the window, though I thought that I saw something going around in the room. I brushed it off as my shadow as I closed the window. When I turned around, I suddenly felt very drowsy as I fell unconscious. The last thing I remember was seeing a black shadowy figure standing in front of me. Then everything went pitch black.

**Misty:** Welp, that was the first chap :3 I hope you guys liked it and want more ^^ Please leave a review and tell me wether I should continue this one or not XP Buh-bye! c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Misty: **weeeeeeee! :3 Here's chap 2 c: I didn't think that people would actauly read this :P But oh well. Please review, it would mean a lot to me and I like to get people's opinions on my stories :33

I'll be writing a bit like the series style, meaning that there will be a few parts from the past. They will be written in Italic letters and they will be written in third POV while the rest wil be in first POV c:

Chapter 2

_~12 years ago~_

_A small six year old girl sat by the window of her bedroom, looking out at the stars in the sky. A bright smile was plastered on her face. "The second star to the right and straight on till morning" she mumbled softly, reaching out her small hand towards the sky as if she could grab the stars from the sky._

"_Sweetie Amelia, It's time to go to bed" a man called from the doorway to the girl's room. Said girl turned to look at the man with a smiled before walking over to her bed and crawling under the covers. "Goodnight daddy" the small brown haired girl mumbled, closing her eyes as she waited for her father to leave._

_Once he was gone, she quickly got out of bed and ran over to the window across her room. She opened it up and shivered slightly when the cold winter night air blew in her face. She sighed softly and stared up at the stars._

"_I believe" Amelia mumbled before closing the window again and getting back into bed. She yawned and pulled her wolf plushie close to her chest as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She could hear someone walking up the stairs and open her bedroom door. "Goodnight hun" a female voice mumbled before the girl succumbed to sleep._

_When Amelia opened her eyes again, she found herself laying on a beach. Being confused as to how she ended up there, she decided to explore around a bit. Getting up from her laying position in the warm sand, she walked towards the edge of the jungle that surround the beach._

_Taking a deep breath, the young six year old walked into the jungle, looking around and admiring her surroundings. Birds flew around and chirped a happy song as the girl started to hum softly to herself, a small smile across her face._

_Amelia stopped humming as she heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly turned around and came face to face with several hooded figures. Her eyes widened in fear as she took a few steps backwards, only to bump into one of the figures that was standing behind her._

"_Look what we have here. A young girl in Neverland" the figure behind her spoke in a deep voice, making the girl turn around and look at him. He was very tall, at least three times as tall as she was._

_Amelia saw an opening in the circle of figures around her and made a run for it, running as fast as her small legs could. She could hear the figures following after her, and soon enough she was scooped up in a pair of strong arms._

"_Let me go!" the small brunette girl yelled, trashing and squirming around, trying to get free, but the boy was much stronger than her. The male started to walk away, Amelia in his arms as she continued to squirm and trash to get free._

_After a bit of walking, she was dropped on the ground in a camp. The group of boys, as Amelia figured out, splitted up, doing whatever they would usually do. Amelia looked behind her to see one person still standing there, but now his hood had been removed so she could see his face clearer._

_The boy had wild, blonde hair and blue/grey eyes. Amelia could say that he was a little cute, but of course she wouldn't since he had taken her to this strange place, and he was much older than her. He was around the eighteen or maybe seventeen, she wasn't really sure. But the thing that caught her attention at first sight was the scar on his face which ran from the right side of his forehead to his left cheek._

"_What's this Felix? Did you bring a girl back to camp?" a voice spoke up behind Amelia, making the small girl turn around in surprise, slightly startled. She looked up at the boy behind her with a slight glare._

"_The boys noticed her on the beach, so I brought her to you so you can send her back home" the blonde male spoke up, a smirk on his face. Amelia looked between the two older boys, confusion written all over her face. _

_The boy in front of her bowed down to be at eye-level with her and smirked at her. "And how did you get here?" he asked, standing back up and crossing his arms over his chest. Amelia looked closely at the boy. _

_The boy had light brown hair and piercing green eyes. A devilish smirk was spread across his face. He wore a green shirt and no cloak unlike the other boys, tho he did have brown pants and brown leather boots._

"_I-I don't know... I remember going to sleep in my room, and then I woke up on the beach here..." the six year old spoke up after a few seconds. The brunette boy raised an eyebrow in surprise as he turned to look at Felix who was by now standing beside him._

"_A girl visiting in her dreams? That's a new one" he mumbled, turning back towards the girl. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you here for a bit, this will be your only night here anyway, girl" he said, ruffling the girl's hair._

"_Where am I? And I have a name" Amelia asked, fixing her hair and pouting at the two males in front of her. The brunette male smirked again and opened his arms wide. "Welcome to Neverland. The place where lost children come in their dreams" he said, making the girl widen her eyes in Surprise._

"_Neverland? But I thought that it was only a fairytale... Does that make you...?" Amelia started, only to be interupted by the brunette male. "Yes. I'm Peter Pan. And the boys you saw earlier are the lost boys" he said with a smirk._

~Present day~

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I tried to turn around, still feeling tired, mumbling uncorrect words in my sleep. I felt sand under me, and not my warm and comfy bed. I opened one eye, looking around before opening the other one.

I sat up and looked around in confusion as I suddenly found myself on a beach. I rubbed my head and tried to get my mind to think straight as my brain was still half asleep. Somehow this place seemed a bit familiar, tho I couldn't put my finger on why.

I slowly stood up and took a few spins, looking around me to try and figure out where I was. The only things I saw was an endless open sea on one side and a jungle on the other side of the beach. I sighed as I faced towards the jungle, taking a deep breath before entering it.

I walked around cautiously, trying not to make a noise... or as little noise as possible. I walked around aimlessly, not really knowing where I was going. That was until I suddenly heard music, a pipe that was being played. I strained my ears, trying to locate where the sound was coming from.

I followed the sound and walked for a bit until I stumbled upon a camp. I kept myself hidden between the trees surrounding the camp. In the camp there was a group of boys dancing around the fire. I furrowed my brows as I watched them dance. There were two boys that weren't dancing. One of the two males was sitting on a log and poking a stick in the fire as he stared at it. The other one was sitting on a log oposite and played the pipes.

I tried to get a better look at them without being noticed when I suddenly realised where I was and why this place was so familiar. I had been here many times when I was a child, dancing around the fire with the boys, training in Archery and fighting with the leader and goofing around with the boys in their free time.

"I'm back here..." I mumbled softly to myself "I'm back in Neverland." As I said this, the music suddenly stopped, and when I looked back at the Lost Boys, my eyes locked with a pair of piercing green eyes. "Pan..." I mumbled softly to myself as said male stood up and walked in my direction.

"Looks like we have a visitor tonight" Pan called out to the boy once he reached me. I gulped loudly as I tried to keep cool, though I did feel a little scared at the moment. Pan grabbed my arm and pulled me from my hiding spot. "A girl" Pan called out again, a dark smirk on his face.

The boys started to form a circle around me, all eyeing me up and down, making me feel very uncomfortable until I realised that I was still wearing my Pjs which consisted of a black sports BH and white short shorts. A dark blush spread across my face as the boys continued to stare at me.

I turned to look at Pan who was smirking at me darkly. "Let's play boys" he said towards the boys tho he held his eyes locked with mine. I tried to keep calm, trying to seem brave but I knew that he could see the fear in my eyes. I didn't know what would happen to me, but one thing I did know, It would be hard to explain them that I had been here before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Misty:** And here's chap 3 peeps :3 Sorry it took a bit, but I had spend Christmas with my grandparents, plus I managed to somehow ruin my laptop so it's being fixed. Untill then I have to use my old laptop which sucks balls... Oh well c: I also managed to drop my phone in the toilet... Can someone please explained to me how I manage to do such stupid things? XD Welp, enjoy this chap ^^

The lost boys left eventually after Pan barked some comands at them, telling them to go hunt for dinner. I was now alone in the camp with Pan. He stood by the fire, his back turned towards me. I stood awkwardly at the same spot, not daring to move at all.

"You might want to get changed" the male spoke up, poitning in teh direction of two tents that were standing at the edge of the camp. "The left one is yours. Get changed and then get back here" he said, still having his back towards me.

I gulped as I made my way over to the tent he said was mine. I entered the tent and looked around. It wasn't too big nor too small. There was a bed, a chest for clothes and a small desk. I opened the chest, hoping to find something in there that I could wear, but only to find it empty.

I sighed softly until I remembered something Pan told me when I was here a couple of years ago. I closed my eyes and held my hands out in front of me. Once I opened my eyes again, there were clothes laying folded in my hands. I smiled as I quickly got dressed.

I had picked out a light blue tunic shirt that reached the middle of my thighs. A brown belt was strapped around my waist, a small dagger being placed on the left side. Black, tights leggings went with it. I pulled on the brown leather boots and smiled at myself in the mirror. I placed my hair in a ponytail, the small bang that usually hang in front of my right eye hanging loosely as it was too short to get in the ponytail.

I opened the chest once again, seeing that it was now filled with clothes and small necessary things. I took the necklace form the desk where I had placed it while changing and placed it around my neck. I took a quick glance towards the wooden figurine, picking it up and leaving my tent.

It seemed that the lost boys had returned and were fixing up the deer that they had caught. I almost threw up at the smell of fresh meat and the scene of the deer's guts hanging from it's stomach. I walked over to Pan, trying to ignore the sick feeling I had in my stomach.

When I approached Pan, he turned to look at me, eyeing me up and down with a raised eyebrow. "You have a good taste in clothes. Now tell me, how and why did you come to Neverland?" he asked, dragging me away from the boys and placing me on a log close to the fire, sitting down beside me.

"Well... The shadow brought me here. I don't know why since I never said that I believed, but he did. I wanted to come here to get away from life for a bit, seeing as this place is the only place I really felt at home..." I replied softly, looking at the fire.

"I've been here before... Many times in my dreams..." I mumbled, looking up to meet Pan's gaze. HE was staring at me with furrowed brows. "No girl has ever come here in her dreams. It's only boys who have been here up til now" he said, turning his gaze to the fire.

I gripped the necklace that was hanging around my neck, slightly smiling as I looked at Pan. "I came here the first time when I was six. The last time I came here was a few days after my birthday when I was twelve. This necklace was a gift I got form you on my birthday when I turned twelve" I said, removing the necklace form my neck and holding it out to Pan.

He stared at the colorful feather, his eyebrows knitted in thought. He kept staring at it for a few seconds until the memories hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wait... A-Amelia?" he asked, looking at me in disbelieve.

"That's me" I replied, smiling sheepishly as Pan pulled me into a hug. I hesitated a bit before hugging him back. I saw Felix walk over to us, frowning when he saw Pan hugging me. The tall lost boy cleared his throat, making Pan pull away from the hug quickly.

"Felix" Pan said, awkwardly clearing his throat. "We have an old friend visiting us" he added, looking over at me. I smiled softly, looking up at Felix who was slightly glaring at me.

"If you keep glaring all the time you'll get rimples all over your face Felix" I said, and smiled when Felix's expression changed to a shocked one. I threw the wooden wolf figurine at him and he catched it just before it would hit him. Looking down at it, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Long time no see. Welcome back Amelia" Felix said, turning his gaze to me as he threw the wooden wolf figurine back at me. I caught it and got up, walking up to Felix and pulling him into a hug. He instantly hugged back, burying his face in my hair as I buried my face in his chest.

I pulled away from the hug when Pan cleared his throat, looking at us with his arms crossed across his chest. "I guess you would like to see the other boys as well. They certainly have missed you. Things changed around here when you didn't come to Neverland anymore" the brunette male said, looking over at the boys who were gathered around the fire, preparing the meat above the fire.

I walked up to them, smiling as I plopped down in between two boys who I remembered to be Rufio and Benjamin. "Hey boys. Missed me?" I said playfully, instantly being tackled into a hug by all the boys when they regonised me. I chuckled as I tried to hug them back as good as I could.

They got off of me and sat back down around the fire. I stayed down, laying on the ground, surprisingly finding it comfortable laying there. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun, until someone blocked it out. I opened one eye, seeing Felix looming over me. He helped me to sit up and sat down beside me.

"You've grown" he commented, making me snort. "No shit, Sherlock. Being outside Neverland means growing up. I'm eighteen now, not a little kid anymore, needing you to babysit me the whole time" I said, giggling at the memory.

"Well, someone had to keep an eye on you make sure you didn't do anything stupid" Felix said, chuckling softly as I bursted into a giggling fit. "I was a kid back then! Can I help it that I had so much energy and was curious about everything" I said, nudging his side.

"And almost getting yourself killed. You were the most rebellious girl I had ever met. You were worse then most of the boys when they first arrived here" the blonde boy said, nudging me in return. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"I've always been rebelllious, and I still am" I said, looking over at the boys as they were starting to eat. I smiled as one of the boys handed me a wooden plate with some meat on it. I thanked him and started to eat. "I guess that I would have to keep an eye on you again then. In case you get yourself almost killed again" Felix spoke up, eating some food as well.

We ate our food, talking about random things and laughing about small jokes we made. A few of the other boys joined in on our conversation and we talked about how we all had been doing the last six years.

"I'm really happy to be back. Though I wish that my sibling could be here too. Kaily would've loved to come here..." I mumbled, smiling sadly at the ground. I wondered if my siblings missed me. Maybe they were looking for me. I felt someone wrap an arm around my shoulder and I looked up, seeing Felix smile softly at me.

I smiled back, leaning my head against his chest, sighing softly as I stared at the fire. Pan came up to us, sitting down beside me and I smiled at him. "Hey" I greeted as I lifted my feet and placed them on his lap.

He looked between my face and my feet a few times with a raised brow, but said nothing, nor did he remove my feet from his lap. There was a silence between us all. Not the bad and awkward one, but rather a nice and peaceful one. I started to hum softly, which soon turned into soft singing.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange thing did happen and no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where dead men call out, for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here and no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you, coming to the tree? I told you to run, so we both would be free. Strange things did happen here and no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree"

The lost boys looked over at me, listening as I sang 'The hanging tree' from the hunger games movie. As I sang, my eyes closed and a small smile spread across my face. When I finished singing, I opened my eyes to see the boys looking at me with a smiling face. I could feel my face heat up as I stared at the ground.

The rest of the evening was spent chatting and joking around. It was nice to be back. I felt like I was finally home. I knew that I had a home back in the normal world with my siblings, but this felt more right, like I actually belong here.

Eventually the boys parted and laid down in random spots on the ground. I looked up as Pan got up, holding out his hand towards me. I placed my hand in his and got up. "Time to go to bed" Pan said as he walked me towards the two tents.

I entered my tent and sighed softly as I plopped down on the bed. I smiled to myself as I got up to get changed into the Pjs I had on when I came here. Quickly crawling into bed, I wrapped myself in the blankets, trying to keep myself warm and comfortable. It didn't tak elong before I fell asleep as I listened to the soft snoring of the boys outside my tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Misty:** And chap 4 is up :33 sorry it took a bit :P I just got back from a ski-trip with school c: Also I've been a little unsure whether I should continue this story or not... Up till now I feel like almost no one likes my story... I feel like I don't really want to continue this if only one person likes it... So I want to know how many people actually like to read this story, and it has to be at least two or three for me to continue it. Other wise it will most likely be put on hiatus until more likes or until I finish one of my other stories that is very popular. Welp, Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far ^^

I was rudely woken from my peaceful sleep by loud shouting coming from outside. I was never really a morning person, so I was naturally a little very cranky at the moment. I let out a loud annoyed sigh as I peeked my head out of the entrance to my tent.

I saw the lost boys walking around, doing things as Pan shouted comands at them, in which the boys shouted a reply here and there. I groaned as I rolled my eyes, wanting to go back to sleep. I took a deep breath, knowing that what I was going to do next was very risky and I could get myself in trouble.

"WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP?! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! IT IS FUCKING SIX IN THE MORNING!" I shouted as loud as I could to get my voice heard above the shouting of the boys. As soon as I finished the last sentence, the boys became quiet and looked at me with shocked expressions on their face.

"Thank you very much and good fucking night" I said as I turned to get back inside my tent. "Oh, and if you guys shout again or rudely wake me up, I will rip off your balls and shove them up your ass" I added before closing my tent and crawling back in my bed.

I smiled triumphaly to myself, being proud that I managed to get the boys to shut up, but then again my threat wasn't exactly one you would test out. I felt a little sorry for saying such a rude thing, but it just came out of my mouth before I could think. It was a result of my crankiness early in the morning.

I turned to face the entrance when I heard someone enter my tent. I gulped softly when I saw that it was Pan. I knew that I was in deep shit right now. "You have quiet the guts to yell at me and the boys. And to say such a threat. I could have you placed in the cage or killed for that" he said, an eyebrow raised and a slight glare on his face.

"I'm sorry. I was just angry that I got rudely woken up by the shouting. I'm always cranky early in the morning and then I say such things... I didn't really mean it, I just wanted to go back to sleep..." I mumbled softly, suddenly finding the edge of my blanket very interesting as I stared at it. I heard Pan sigh.

"I guess that I can let it slip this time, but next time you do that, you'll be spending some time in the cage" He said before leaving my tent. I frowned at the thought of the cages. I had crossed the line with Pan before and been put in the cage for three days. It was the worst thing that ever happened.

I got dressed in the same clothes as yesterday and did my hair in two braids on each side of my head. I grabbed my bow and quiver with arrows from the trunk by my bed, deciding to get some archery practise, hoping to avoid an awkward moment with the boys.

I slipped out of my tent and looked around the camp. The boys were too busy doing whatever they were doing so I succesfully managed to slip out of camp unoticed. I walked around in the forest, trying to find a good place to practice.

I stumbled upon a clearing and noticed that the trees had small markings in them. I remembered that Pan had tought me archery here. I smiled as I traced one of the trees where I had carved my name into the tree trunk.

I grabbed my bow from my back and readied an arrow in it. Pulling up the bow, I took in a steady breath and aimed at a tree. I released the arrow and watched it fly through the air before planting itself in the bark of the tree. I smiled as I placed another arrow in my bow and shot it at the tree beside the previous one.

I shot at least four arrows before I felt a bit sore in my arms. It had been a long time since I last used a bow, so it was a little tiresome to start it up again. I placed one more arrow on my bow, wanting to shoot one last arrow before returning back to camp. I took a deep breath and aimed at the tree in front of me. But before I could shoot, I heard a twig snap behind me.

I quickly turned around, aiming the arrow at whoever was behind me. "Relax, it's just me. No need to shoot me" Felix said as he emerged from the trees. I let out a sigh of releave and relaxed the bow.

"You almost scared the hell out of me. Don't do that again or maybe you won't be so lucky next time" I said as I went to collect my arrows from the tree. Felix grabbed the arrow from the tree beside him and handed it to me.

"Maybe you shouldn't point your bow at me then" the blonde lost boys said with a smirk. I snorted and smiled as I playfully punched his shoulder. "Oh shut up" I mumbled as I placed the arrows in my quiver and strapping the bow to my back. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I started to make my way back towards camp.

"Pan noticed you leaving camp and send me after you. I watched you practise and I must say you're pretty good at it" Felix said as he walked beside me. I looked over at him and smirked slighlty. "Well thank you. I got a lot of practise since archery was a hobby I did back at home" I said and turned my gaze back forwards as we entered the camp.

Pan walked up to us as soon as he saw us. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Felix walked off to check up on the boys, leaving me alone with Pan. "And where have you been? You aren't allowed to leave camp without my premision" the brunette male said as he stood in front of me.

"Well excuse you _princess" _I said mockingly, rolling my eyes at him. "You never told me that I couldn't leave. Or any other rule for that matter" I added, glaring at Pan as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have quiet the attitude" Pan commented and smirked at me, making me grunt in disgust. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "You have a serious case of being-way-to-bosy-and-being-a-dick" I said and turned to walk away.

I glared at the ground, being angry at Pan, when I suddenly saw a pair of feet apear in my view out of nowhere, making me yelp in surprise. I looked up to see Pan in front of me, looking very angry. He blinked us away from the camp and towards a tiny clearing.

He shoved me into a cage that was standing on the ground, locking it before hoisting it up in a tree. "You can stay there for a few days and think over what you did. If you ever have such a big mouth towards me again, I'll have you killed" Pan said before wakling away. I stared after him, glaring at his back until he was out of view.

I turned my gaze towards my hands as tears started to form in my eyes. All the anger that had been built up was now replaced with fear. Things weren't as I remembered them to be. I always had a bit of an attitude towards Pan many times, but he never became angry at me or placed me in a cage.

The tears started to roll down my cheeks as I cried silently. Pan had changed from a sweet and nice person to this... this monster. I couldn't believe that the Neverland I once used to know as a paradise was now more like hell.

I cried for at least an hour before I started feeling tired. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep, still dangling a couple of feet from the ground I fell asleep fast.

I woke up when I heard footsteps aproach the cage. I opened my eyes and looked through the bars while pressing myself against the backside of the cage, scared that it was Pan. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was only Felix.

"Felix!" I called out, trying to get the lost boy's attention, which I got succesfully. The blonde male looked up towards me with a shocked expression. "How did you get up there?" he asked as he loosened the rope and let the cage come down to the ground.

"I had an attitude towards Pan. He got angry at me and placed me here... I didn't mean to be rude..." I mumbled softly, staring at my hands which were placed in my lap. Felix opened up my cage and helped me out. I streched out, winching slightly as I felt my bones pop into place. "thanks" I mumbled softly and smiled towards Felix.

We made out way back towards camp, both knowing that Pan wouldn't be all too happy to see me out of my cage, but I knew that he knew that I was new here and didn't really know the rules. I hoped that he would let me walk around free, and I would keep myself to the rules as soon as I would know them.

"Pan has changed a lot... and it scares me..." I mumbled after a few seconds of silence. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I was really scared of what had happened around here since the last time I was here. The Lost Boys were still the same, but Pan had turned into this... monster... of some sort.

Felix stopped, making me bump into his back and fall backwards. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact with the ground, but two strong arms caught me just in time before my bum hit the ground. I mumbled a soft 'sorry' as Felix helped me up.

"Things have indeed changed since the last time you were here. The boys became a little upset when you didn't return. They were always asking when you would come back. They looked at you like their little sister. But Pan was the one who changed the most.

After you hadn't returned for a month or so, Pan had locked himself up in secret tree-house. He rarely came out. The rest of us became worried for a while until he finally left his room, but he was different than he used to be..." the tall Lost Boy mumbled, staring at the ground while talking.

I frowned while listening to Felix's explination. I never realised that they all missed me that much. I had missed them too, but I eventually half forgot as I grew up. I pulled Felix into a hug, burying my face in his chest as he warpped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry I left. I didn't mean to, but for some reason I couldn't come to Neverland anymore after that day..." I said, my voice mumbled as my face was buried in Felix's chest. The tears finally slipped from my eyes as I cried silently.

"I wanted to come here after my parent's death. I needed to get away from reality for a bit, but I couldn't. I'm sorry for what happened to everyone when I left..." I said, my voice breaking at the end.

Felix rubbed my back soothingly as we just stood there, me crying as Felix tried to comfort me. After a good five minutes or so I finally calmed down, but I didn't pull away from the hug. We stood there for at least a good five more minutes before we were disturbed by someone clearing their throat.

Felix and I quickly pulled away from the hug and turned to see Pan standing beside us. He gave us a raised eyebrow, as if asking what we were doing. Feeling a little awkward as Felix and Pan were staring at each other, I tried to slip away without being noticed.

As I sucsessfully managed to slipp away unoticed, I made my way back to camp. I was greeted by the sight of most of the boys taking a nap, either leaning against a tree or each other. I smiled softly to myself as I walked to my room. I grabbed a couple of blankets from the trunk.

I placed the blankets over the boys so they wouldn't get too cold. I found a nice spot where I laid down, my back resting against a log that was placed close to the fire. I wrapped the last blanket around myself, getting comfortable.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I saw Felix walk into camp, but Pan wasn't with him. I waved Felix over, watching as he walked over to me. I lifted one end of the blanket, inviting him to lay down beside me.

He did so, getitng comfortable under the blanket as I snuggled up to him. "Where's Pan?" I asked, resting my head on Felix's chest and listening to his heart-beat. I didn't hear his reply as I was lulled into sleep, snuggled up against the blonde Lost Boy.


End file.
